Casada con un policía
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: No podía negar que, en algún nivel, creyó que sería diferente. Su relación con Danny. Tal vez fue un ideal visto a través de los lentes soñadores del amor. Una ilusión, un espejismo. Quizá fue el susurro del deseo para su vida, el cariño y la esperanza intentando teñir la historia con pinceladas dulces. Rachel se había enamorado, al fin y al cabo. Total y perdidamente. [Pre-series]


Debería estar estudiando pero, en vista de algunos _spoilers_ que me llegaron de la última temporada, bueno, me encontré pensando mucho en la volátil relación entre Danny y Rachel, en sus comienzos. Simplemente abrí un documento en _word_ y empecé a escribir.

Cualquier error es mío.

* * *

¿Qué se siente ser la esposa de un policía?

¿Te libras de las multas gracias a tu esposo?

¿Cuántas veces le han disparado?

¿Tu marido hace verificaciones de los antecedentes de tus amigos y vecinos?

¿No tienes miedo de que no vuelva?

Rachel había escuchado variantes de esas preguntas una y otra vez mientras estuvo casada con Danny, siempre estuvieron allí, como cortina de fondo. Escuchó algunas otras versiones tras el divorcio, cuestiones sobre lo que realmente significó estar casada con un policía para su salud y si era la profesión de él lo que la había empujado lejos. Si el trabajo era una de las razones por las que ella se había separado.

La respuesta, por supuesto, era «_no es tan simple_».

No podía negar que, en algún nivel, creyó que sería diferente. Su relación con Danny. Tal vez fue un ideal visto a través de los lentes soñadores del amor. Una ilusión, un espejismo. Quizá fue el susurro del deseo para su vida, el cariño y la esperanza intentando teñir la historia con pinceladas dulces.

Rachel se había enamorado, al fin y al cabo.

Total y perdidamente.

_(—Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, que tu mamá y yo no nos llevemos bien. O tal vez lo esperabas pero... —le dijo Danny, una noche. Solía ser más abierto con ella en la oscuridad de la noche porque las cosas importantes para él era difíciles bajo la luz—. Pero-_

_—Está bien, Danny. Está bien. No tienes que explicar-_

_—Entiendo por qué me odia. Quiero decir, viniste a otra cosa. A hacer tu vida más tranquila, lejos de su fama. Y terminaste casada con un policía)._

La realidad no la alcanzó al principio, no la rozó con su frialdad filosa, ni tampoco a Danny. Sí, su relación fue fugaz y mayormente simple. El Danny que ella conoció, del que se enamoró, era todavía joven, apenas salido de la academia. Era un policía con ideales y con visión, obstinado en sus creencias y sus decisiones. Dispuesto a sostener un juicio contra su corrupto compañero, incluso bajo la mirada acusatoria de todos los oficiales que lo veían como traidor. Era un hombre que no se ausentaba largas noches de silencio. Era el hombre que la despedía con un beso y un «_te amo_» bajo la luz del día y que llegaba a la casa con una sonrisa para ella a pesar de que veía escenas de espanto a diario y se perdía un poco en cada dolor, en cada crimen y en cada víctima. Era el hombre que la llamaba al menos una vez al día para saber cómo estaba, qué le ocurría. Eran los tiempos en los que Danny se dedicaba a las patrullas mayormente tranquilas y a dirigir el tránsito, a las tareas simples y mundanas que se ven en las películas.

Era alguien con una vida más sencilla.

Ella no podía decir que pensó que eso sería para siempre, no podía, pero tampoco podía negar que eso le había dado una idea de rutina y un marco familiar en sus primeros tiempos. Había sido un alivio, en cierta forma, el hecho que él no fuese parte del lado más inquietante, emocionante del trabajo.

Claro, alguna que otra vez tenía horarios particulares y algunas noches se despertaba sola en medio de la noche. A veces él no llegaba a cenar o tenía que cubrir a un compañero de improviso. Pero no era la norma. Esos eran imprevistos, cambios nimios en su rutina.

Hasta que eso cambió.

No fue Danny, o tal vez no solamente Danny. Tal vez ella fue lo que cambió, o la manera en la que veía la vida.

Todo cambió, a pesar que poco había cambiado.

_(—¿Es que era todo tan malo? —le había preguntado Danny, una vez y solo una vez. Su voz frágil como nunca, temerosa inclusive. Como si la respuesta fuese a destruirlo._

_—No. _

_Pero en parte, en buena parte, sí que lo era)._

La familia de Danny era pura vida. No podía ser de otro modo, desde luego, eran la típica familia del sueño americano. El padre trabajador, la madre devota y un puñado de hijos corriendo alrededor de la casa. Y con las paredes llenas de retratos, un espacio pequeño pero cálido y vecinos afables y sonrientes en las puertas completaban la pintura.

No tenía ninguna cosa contra ellos.

Excepto.

Excepto que Rachel era hija única y toda la vida había sido así, lo había vivido siempre de esa forma. Era la princesa en su casa, la consentida y la dueña de toda la atención de sus padres en los mejores momentos. Era la hija adorada. Su madre, que amaba los viajes y la literatura, le había enseñado el valor de la independencia y fuerza de las palabras. Su padre, más conservador, más dulce y más cordial le había enseñado de la postura y lo que uno debía hacer. Ambos le habían sonreído a la hora de té, con suaves conversaciones humeantes y libros apilados en la biblioteca. Rachel no podía negar la armonía que había existido en su hogar temprano, la cordial sencillez dentro de la abundancia. Habían carecido de pasión, tal vez. En deferencia de la constancia. Su madre se había adueñado de las letras tras quedar viuda —solía decirle que sería como Mary Sheley, la narradora revolucionaria, dramaturga que murió viuda— y no le había quitado las alas a Rachel para volar lejos cuando ella así lo decidió. Pensaba que Rachel debía ir en su propia búsqueda, en su propio camino.

Tenía la certidumbre que ninguna habia contemplado que Rachel elegiría la vida que estaba eligiendo.

_(—Estás segura que no es un capricho, ¿verdad?_

_El tono era urgente y la pregunta un tanto maliciosa, pero Rachel había mirado a Danny, su sonrisa de sol y sus ojos como el océano antes de responderle a su madre._

_—Estoy segura.)_

—Pueden ser demasiado, ¿no es así?

Rachel tenía muchas memorias de ese día, en la casa Williams. Era la primera vez que estaba toda la familia reunida desde que Danny y ella se casaron por lo que, sin falta, el matrimonio fue el centro de atención por un buen tiempo. El matrimonio, las anécdotas de la fiesta y la Luna de Miel. Recordaba a Danny defendiéndose de las burlas de su hermano con sonrisas irónicas y comentarios sardónicos, lo recordaba discutiendo sobre los partidos de fútbol entre los equipos de policías y bomberos —tema de discusión eterna, al parecer— que se había perdido con un amigo de su padre. Recordaba los gritos de un lado al otro, risas rebotando y abrazos por todas partes. Eran los amigos del padre de Danny en una esquina, el pequeño Eric (¡Soy E—train, tía Rachel!) corriendo por entre las personas. Eran Stella y su suegro Vito, el tío de su esposo eternamente desaparecido, riñendo por alguna receta nueva para el restaurante. Eran los compañeros de Danny, a veces en uniforme, apareciéndose en la casa como viejos conocidos. Recordaba conversaciones sueltas y fragmentos. Recordaba el ruido y la calidez y algo puramente Williams.

El hermano menor de Danny podía bien ser su favorito. Rachel sabía que había estudiado finanzas —de hecho Danny y Matt había asistido a Setton Hall con las ciencias económicas brillando en su futuro— y había empezado a escalar rápidamente en su trabajo. También era, tristemente, al que menos veía de todos. Stella era la visita permanente en la casa de sus padres y Rachel tenía la certeza que era, de todos, la que menos la apreciaba.

_(—No es nada personal, lo de Stella. —le había asegurado una vez Matt—. Es que Danny es su hermano favorito. Es bastante celosa de él._

_Lo había dicho sin dudas, y sin complejos aparentes. Rachel no pudo evitar preguntarse si no había, tal vez, algo de dolor debajo)._

—Sí —sonrió un poco. La cocina no había sido, quizá, la mejor opción. Con todas las demás habitaciones ocupadas, sin embargo, no había un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Al menos, no sin subir las escaleras—. En realidad, es- bueno. Pronto.

—Estas fechas son una locura y más en esta casa —concedió Matt, sonriendo fácil, encantador.

Rachel a veces se maravillaba con los distintos que eran, Danny y su hermano. Tenían apenas tres años de diferencia pero donde Matthew Williams era encanto suave y sonrisas tibias, Danny era... Más. Danny era intenso, como el fuego. O como el agua. Ese tipo de fuerza que atrae a la polilla a la luz o que hunde a los barcos en su final infinito. Intenso y apasionado, y cálido. Rachel sospechaba que su matrimonio nunca carecería de la pasión que había echado de menos en el de sus padres.

—Te acostumbraras con el tiempo. No te quedes mucho sola. Danny está preguntando por ti y puede que Stel o Brij te encuentren primero. Sabes como son.

—Iré enseguida.

Matt se fue con esa gran sonrisa suya llevándose un par de botellas consigo y Rachel esperó a que se uniera a la sinfonía de voces que hacía eco en la otra habitación. Ciertamente, tenía razón, era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo con la familia completa desde el matrimonio y, por aquel entonces, ella había sido el centro de atención. Los Williams, los Russo, los Moretti, y el resto de invitados que bien podrían ser apéndices no reconocidos estaban ahora dispersos. Era fácil perderse allí, en medio de tantas personas. Perderse de tal modo que nunca te encontrarías de nuevo si no tenías cuidado, incluso mientras se aferraba a Danny. Porque su Danny, honesto y generoso y lleno de ansiedad, no era únicamente suyo. No era exactamente lo que Rachel quería, ni era lo que había pensado que ocurriría. Llegó a América en la búsqueda de marcar distancia de la creciente popularidad de su madre, no el absoluto desconocimiento.

Rachel no tenía tanta familia, sus abuelos estaban vivos y tenía algunos primos en ambos lados de la familia pero su casa no había quedado nunca pequeña para sus invitados y las personas allí tampoco habían sido tan cálidas.

Tendría que acostumbrarse al cambio, Era parte oficial de la familia, después de todo, y la idea le gustaba tanto como le aterraba. Cuando había chocado el auto de Danny, tras un par de días buscando llamarle la atención al policía de tránsito que veía todos los jueves mientras iba a estudiar, no había esperado que las cosas terminasen como lo hicieron.

—Oh, aquí estas, cariño. —Clara Williams era puro ángel. Bucles de oro, ojos azules y sonrisa transparente. También era amable en donde su esposo era taciturno, encantadora y sonriente donde él era sereno y orgulloso. Era evidente que Danny había heredado la elocuencia del lado materno—. Ven, vamos. Hay que cantarle el cumpleaños a Bridget así puede irse con sus amigas. Siempre decimos que dejaremos de festejar su cumple con Mike pero ellos nacieron con un día de diferencia y así es más práctico.

Rachel se dejó llevar de vuelta a la sala principal, al caos feliz y a la minia multitud. Danny estaba allí, justo donde lo había dejado, pero al verla le sonrió —esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón diera un salto, que todo pareciera más brillante— y se acercó a su lado para darle un beso en la sien.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí.

—Menos mal que te encontraron rápido, sino Brij saldría corriendo —le dijo en voz baja—. Solo un rato más y te llevo a casa, ¿está bien?

—Danny, no...

—Matty me dijo que le parecías cansada —dijo él, que siempre se preocupaba por todo—. Y tiene razón. Te ves cansada. Nos iremos en cuánto esto termine.

Rachel dejó que Danny la llevase hasta un rincón y sonrió cuando su sobrino Eric le pidió que lo levantase en brazos para ver lo que pasaba. Vio a Danny poner los ojos en blanco exageradamente antes de levantarlo del suelo y algo en su interior se entibió. Podía verlo como padre, podía verlo como su esposo, podía verlo en los días futuros y en lo que venía después.

Reunidos alrededor de una larga, inmensa mesa, parecía aún más salido de una escena televisiva. Bridget apagó las velas junto con su primo y todos vitoriaron. La hermana menor de Danny, que arañaba los últimos años de la adolesencia, estaba allí por compromiso pero su primo, seis años menor, se deleitaba con la atención.

Danny se volvió hacia ella tras saludar a su hermana.

Los teléfonos empezaron a sonar en conjunto con la sirena, los rostros perdieron sonrisas y los gestos se marchitaron.

Rachel miró a Danny, sus movimientos haciendo eco por toma la habitación, y se perdió el sonido de la sirena.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo. Ella quiso recordarle que le había dicho que iba llevarla a casa, su casa nueva, y que estaba cansada y que no quería que él se vaya. Su Luna de Miel se sentía a años luz de distancia.

—Lo sé.

_(—No es fácil —le dijo Clara, los ojos empañados en recuerdos—. No es fácil estar con alguien que corre hacia el peligro cuando todos corren lejos de él. Alguien que se pierde los primeros pasos de su propia hija para defender al hijo de alguien más, para salvarlo de algo más. Alguien que escucha una sirena y deja a los niños en tus brazos con una sonrisa que puede ser la última que te de. Las personas a veces se olvidan que ellos le pertenecen a alguien más, a veces ellos también se olvidan…, encuentras las fuerzas. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_Rachel inhaló, profunda y lentamente, su corazón tartamudeaba. —¿Por qué?_

_—Porque vale la pena)._

Lo que más recordaba Rachel de aquel día fue lo mucho que aún le impresionaba la idea que Danny tuviese que responder ante una emergencia, sin importar que no fuera su turno. Que tuviese que responder aunque fuese su día libre, aunque fuese la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana, aunque fuese el primer día en una semana en la que conseguían pasar más que unas horas juntos después de pasar días en una burbuja de imperfecta paz.

Con el tiempo se encontró aprendiendo palabras que antes le eran lejanas (huellas dactilares, modus operandi, AFIS, coartada) y aprendió a agradecerle a los policías que la detenían si se excedía en la velocidad en lugar de poner los ojos en blanco por la demora. Tuvo que aprender a ignorar las noticias más cruentas, las imágenes de robos y crimines para no imaginar a Danny en alguna de ellas. Tuvo que alejar la mirada cuando escuchaba a una víctima quejarse de lo tarde que había llegado la policía, de lo poco que habían hecho y aprendió a anhelar una llamada telefónica que le dijese que por suerte, otra vez, la víctima no había sido su esposo. Tuvo que aprender a tolerar el silencio de Danny en los malos días, ese silencio que parecía ser un ente más en la cama y en la habitación con ellos, y que a veces le daba ganas de llorar mientras los dos estaban juntos. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no responder a las críticas de su madre, a las protestas de otras personas y a las miradas preocupadas de su cuñado.

Fue difícil, aún más, fingir que no dolía cuando nació Grace.

_(—Hay malos policías, hay malas personas en todas partes —le dijo a su hija una vez, tratando de explicarle que no debía creerlo todo, tratando de explicarle quién era Danny fuera de la casa—. Pero la mayoría son como papá. Protegen a las personas, las ayudan. Hacen cosas que otras no pueden. Son héroes._

_—¿Danno es un héroe?_

_—Lo es)._

Obviamente, aprendió a aceptar que él tuviera que dejarla para ir a trabajar. La soledad no fue jamás lo que más le molestó, era hija única y había vivido toda su vida siéndolo en una casa gigante, con una mujer que amaba los viajes y perdiendo a su padre demasiado joven, pero el silencio sí que lo hizo.

A Rachel no le gustaban las confrontaciones, jamás le gustaron. Pero eso no significaba que era incapaz de tenerlas —todo lo contrario— pero sí que las evitaba. Todo lo posible. Danny también lo hacía, en cierto modo. Él se alejaba cuando Rachel estiraba el brazo para alcanzarlo, se encorvaba sobre sí mismo y ella se retraía, inquieta y preocupada y dolida. Eso los desgastó mucho más que las peleas, el silencio. Porque gritar podía traducirse en intentar, en seguir luchando, en levantarse y en continuar. Pero el silencio...

Rachel no podía respirar. No podía ignorar el silencio de Danny, que la aturdía y la entumecía...

En algún nivel, ella entendía los por qué. No quería saber lo que pasaba en su trabajo, los crímenes que veía.

Prefería verlo llegar a casa y abrazarlo, o prefería los domingos en la casa de la familia de sus suegros o verlo tomar a Grace en brazos para caminar por la casa señalandole las cosas y diciendo sus nombres con la intención que aprendiera a hablar. Prefería los besos a las palabras porque las historias que arrastraba Danny no eran como las de su madre, no siempre tenían final feliz. Prefería quedarse en la cama sola cuando lo escuchara levantarse tras una pesadilla, ambos incapaces de buscar y ofrecer consuelo. Prefería verlo construir fuertes en la habitación de Grace, en esos raros días de libertad ingenua que volver a preguntarle por qué, por qué no podía elegir otro trabajo. "¿Por qué no buscas el ascenso, Danny? Te alejara de las calles y el peligro".

Constantemente se repetía que no podía pasar días enteros tratando de captar las noticias cuando escuchaba sobre algún tiroteo en una zona familiar. No podía soportar la idea de que un día Danny, su Danny, saldría de la puerta de la casa en silencio para nunca volver. Se suponía que no debía pensar así, ahogarse en posibilidades cruentas. Se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte —por su hija, por ella misma, por Danny— e ignorar la angustia que trepaba por su garganta hasta alcanzar sus ojos. Se suponía que no debía visualizar ese futuro porque la consumiría, la consumiría hasta dejar las cenizas de lo que era. Pero Rachel era humana también, y tan orgullosa como estaba de lo que Danny hacía, de lo que era, ese pensamiento terrorífico se le aparecía en ocasión. A veces no la soltaba.

Amaba a Danny, estaba segura. Lo respetaba. Lo había hecho desde el comienzo.

Pero algunos días lo resentía.

Muchísimo.

_(—Está bien aceptar que no eres feliz con tu matrimonio, Rachel —le dijo una de sus compañeras en el trabajo—. No estás bien, y tal vez Danny no se está dando cuenta, pero tienes que verlo tú. Quizá un tiempo separados sea lo que necesites-_

_—Amo a mi esposo, Margo._

_—No estoy diciendo que no lo haces)._

Y tal vez fue su culpa, o tal vez fue culpa de la idea ciega del amor que todo lo podía lo que la dejaba en la puerta sintiendo las lágrimas y preguntándose si tal vez, solo tal vez, había llegado a su límite esta vez. Y tal vez fue la suma de esos llamados que la enviaban al hospital, la suma de esos días grises en los que Danny no podía comunicarse y la dejaban sumida en la impotencia y el dolor y los por qué. Y tal vez fue verlo cubierto de sangre en la esquina de su calle cuando un adolescente portando un arma perdió el control o cuando vio su sonrisa, esa sonrisa inesperadamente satisfecha cuando recibió la Medalla al Valor una tarde de junio.

_(—¿Es que era todo tan malo? —Una pregunta de una sola vez._

_—No._

_Pero, más de una vez, sentía que su palabra era mentira)._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Necesito el divorcio, Danny.


End file.
